


Fallen Angel

by ericaj318



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Adley was on a team with June and Sabina but she was also secretly in a relationship with Bosley (John Bosley). What happens when he retires and there appears to be a mole in their organization? Based on the 2019 film.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Bos,” Adley whispered from behind a corner after he was leaving his retirement party. 

Bosley turned to see Adley and a smile crept across his lips, “What can I do for you, Angel?”

She gave him a subtle wink before twisting her thumb into one of his belt loops, “I was just hoping we could train alone, one more time, for old times sake.”

He moved toward her, allowing her to lead him to one of their private training rooms, “Shouldn’t you be out on assignment with Jane and Sabina?”

Adley nodded as she pulled him into the room with her before pushing him back against the door and locking it, “I got away for a little bit,” she whispered before taking his lips with her own, smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

“I’m glad,” his thick English accent shining through his words as he lifted her into his arms so she could wrap her legs around his hips. 

She resumed the kiss at the same moment she undid his jeans so she could slide onto him causing them both to moan from the connection. She used her entire body strength to move up and down upon him. 

“I’m going to miss this,” he gasped as he released her lips for a moment to get a better grip on her while he thrust into her. 

Adley ignored his words for the time being as she continued riding him, her breathing growing more and more labored. 

Once they were finished, the pair sank to the floor of the training space and Adley broke the silence, “You act like we’re never going to see each other again,” she stated, “Surely there is a way we can still meet up when you’re not my team’s Bosley anymore.”

“It’ll certainly become much more challenging,” he replied as he pulled her into his arms so she could lay her head on his chest, “We should keep our distance for the first few weeks anyway just so no one realizes what has been going on between us for the past two years.”

She sighed in agreeance, “You’re right but it’s going to be so awful to go so long without your touch or even your smile,” she admitted, adding depth to their relationship that hadn’t been neither of them mentioned on most occasions. 

He tightened his grip on her, “I know it is but we have to be strong or you might not be able to be an Angel anymore and the world would be at a true loss if that was to happen,” he shared, he added, “We’ll find a way to see each other whenever possible once a few weeks have passed, I promise.” 

“I would give this life up for you,” she confessed, “But let’s not talk about that right now. Let’s just enjoy each other for as many minutes as we can until Jane or Sabina calls me back into action.”

Bosley nodded as the couple sat in silence together, absorbing every moment they had. 


	2. Chapter 2

Six Weeks Later…

“Yo, Adley!” Sabina’s voice could be heard through the entirety of the safe house, “We have a new mission! What’s your six?”

Adley heard Sabina but she was frozen as she sat and stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hands. She hadn’t seen Bosley since the day of his retirement but she knew exactly what this meant. She shook off her inner stress and shouted, “I’m in the bathroom! Give me a minute!”

Unfortunately, Sabina had no boundaries and she came straight through the door her eyes focusing instantly on what Adley held in her hands. 

“What’s that?” Sabina asked, “Is it what I think it is?”

Adley quickly stuffed it into her pocket, “Nothing to worry about. What’s our mission?” she changed the subject hoping Sabina would follow her lead.

Sabina wanted to press for more information but luckily for Adley, they were limited on time. She answered, “Bosley and Jane just arrived downstairs to fill us in.”

Adley nodded as she followed Sabina out of the bathroom and down the stairs, her heart sinking as she thought about Bosley because this one wasn’t hers.

“Ladies, thanks for joining us,” Edgar Bosley began, “We’re on protection duty for a whistleblower. Her name is Elena,” he continued to explain the meet but Adley felt her mind wandering as she pulled out her phone. 

Adley pulled up her contacts and scrolled to the last message she’d sent to Bos and typed a new one. It read, “I know we agreed on keeping our distance for a while after your retirement but we need to talk if you can find a way to meet up with me,” she hit send and focused back on Edgar’s mission briefing. 

“I’m meeting Elena in a cafe where she can tell me what she knows about Callisto and I want the three of you set up in different strategic locations in case things turn south,” Edgar finished glancing at each Angel for questions. 

Adley tried to listen to Jane and Sabina’s comments but she was too distracted by her phone screen and the lack of replies she was hoping for. Maybe Bos was never planning on seeing her again after he left the Townsend Agency. She shook off that thought and attempted to regain focus on the mission at hand. 

Edgar was explaining their positions during the meet and he mentioned Jane would be in the car while Sabina watched from a higher vantage point across the street and Adley would act as a waitress inside the cafe. 

The girls agreed, well they thought everyone was on the same page until Adley raised her hand. 

“What’s on your mind?” Edgar asked.

Adley was never one to shy away when she had an opinion about their mission and each girl’s strengths, “Jane is the best fighter and she likes to be in the action. I think she and I should switch places,” she stated and then waited on them to decide.

Jane was the first to respond, “I agree with Adley but only if you’re ok with it?” she looked to Edgar for approval.

“I’m good with whatever plan you ladies are comfortable,” he replied, “Get packed. We ride out in thirty minutes,” he instructed as he walked out to set up the necessary arrangements. 

Adley turned to head back upstairs and gather a few items in case they hit any complications when Sabina made an attempt to stop her.

“Hey,” she began, “Do you want to talk about what happened upstairs?”

Adley shook her head, “I appreciate it but I need to wrap my head around things before I can talk it out.” She checked her phone once more on her way up the staircase, and there were still no notifications.


	3. Chapter 3

Edgar drove the team to the cafe where he hoped for a smooth meeting with Elena but he knew better than to plan for that. They dropped Sabina off a block before the location so she could grab her vantage point. 

“Sab,” Jane called out, “Have you been practicing the protocol codes during a mission?”

Adley looked away to hide her laugh because Jane and Sabina were such polar opposites. Sabina stuck out her tongue before she turned and walked away from the SUV. 

Adley pulled up to the cafe and dropped off Edgar and Jane so they could take their positions. “I’ll be parked right across the street if things get out of hand,” Adley added before they were out of earshot. 

Edgar raised his hand in the air to wave away her comments, always the optimist. 

Once they were clear, Adley pulled away from the curb and drove around the block once before moving into a spot they had coned off earlier that day. She checked her line of sight to ensure she could see Edgar’s seat clearly and then sat back to listen to Jane and Sabina argue over their comms, trying not to get lost in her own thoughts.

As Adley was looking out the windshield to see Elena enter the cafe and wait for Edgar’s signal, she heard the passenger side door open. Adley had her gun in her hand with the safety pulled and aimed before the intruder had one leg in the vehicle. 

“Settle down, Angel,” she recognized Bos’ familiar voice as he came fully into view and she lowered her gun, “You wanted to talk?” he asked as if they hadn’t just gone six weeks with radio silence. 

Adley sighed, trying to contain her urge to wrap her arms around him, “You could have texted back instead of scaring me,” she noted while she turned off her mic so she would be able to hear the others but they couldn’t hear her. 

He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers where she had it resting on the gear shift, “I’m terribly sorry, my dear,” his tone was genuine, “I’m afraid there might be something unethical going on within the agency and I wanted to make sure you were staying safe. And, I also wanted to know what you wanted to discuss,” he added, making sure she knew how much he valued her. 

Adley shook her head, not sure where to start after what he’d said, “What do you mean by something unethical?”

Before Bosley elaborated, he leaned forward, grasping her neck in his free hand and placed his lips to hers leaving her breathless. 

“We don’t have the luxury of time,” he began wishing he could take that kiss further, “I believe there is a mole and I’m doing my best to uncover the truth. In the meantime, you must promise me you’ll stay safe. Be extra cautious of everyone around you, including me,” he paused to wait for a response. She gave him a nod so he continued, “Now, what is it you wanted to share?”

Adley looked down for a moment to gather her thoughts before resuming eye contact with the love of her life, rules be damned. “It’s funny that you are here to make sure I stay extra safe because I’m pregnant,” she revealed and watched his expression closely as he took in her news. 

Bosley was about to respond to the bombshell Adley had just dropped but they were interrupted when gunfire erupted inside the cafe. 

Bos leaned in and stole one more quick kiss, “We’ll speak more soon. Be safe,” and then he was gone just as quickly as he’d appeared. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that the action sequences are cut down slightly but I have to remember them from seeing the movie once. I’ll do my best to make them fun though! Hope y’all are enjoying :)

Adley didn’t have time to wonder what Bosley might be thinking as she threw the car into gear and raced across the street so Edgar, Jane, and Elena could climb in. Somehow an assassin knew exactly where they would be which gave Bos’ warning a lot more credibility. 

She shoved her thoughts to the side and drove off hoping Sabina would catch up with them. Edgar and Jane both grabbed large guns hidden within the car and began shooting back but the assassin’s truck was nothing any amateur would be driving. 

“This guy is no rookie!” Jane yelled as she reloaded her gun noticing Sabina coming up behind their assailant on a motorcycle. 

Edgar agreed, “Someone tipped him off and he is very anxious to tie up loose ends. Elena, this makes the information you have much more valuable than you ever imagined,” he shared before leaning out the window hoping to make some impact on their attacker. 

“What is going on?” Elena asked, her voice filled with a mix of terror and panic.

Adley looked back and gave the frightened girl a shrug, “Just sit tight. This is a normal day for us.”

The car chase continued through the crowded streets until the assassin was able to fire a few accurate shots into their SUV, one of those deadly bullets took Edgar’s life causing Elena’s panic to grow even louder. 

The girls didn’t have time to react to the loss of their current Bosley, at that moment. They had to keep moving. 

Somehow during the shootout, Sabina managed to pull her bike alongside the armored SUV and take over, tossing the driver/hired gun down into the street. “Sorry I took so long, guys,” they heard Sabina’s voice in their ears, everyone but Elena. 

Neither Adley nor Jane mentioned Edgar’s fate until they’d driven to a safe distance and the four women could get out of the two vehicles and take a few minutes to regroup.

Elena raced into the grass and began vomiting. Jane walked off into the distance a ways away from the others while Adley informed Sabina.

“They took out Bosley,” Adley said, keeping her tone even because she couldn’t afford to break down now. There was far too much going on. 

Sabina balled her hand into a fist, “Shit!” She looked out towards Jane and added, more calmly, “How’s she taking it?”

Adley shook her head, “About as well as I took Bosley’s retirement,” she slipped giving away detail that the others did not know about her. 

To Adley’s relief, Sabina didn’t push for more information on her confession and instead walked back to the SUV and returned with a sandwich, “I’m gonna go try and make Jane feel better.”

While Sabina was trying to talk to Jane, Adley pulled out her phone again and sent another message to Bos. It read, “I am 99% sure you’re right about the mole. Is there any way I can help you figure this out?” 

She put her phone back into her back pocket at the same time as a car pulled up to their location and out of it emerged another Bosley, the only female one. 

Bosley342’s appearance brought Elena, Jane, and Sabina back to where Adley stood. 

“Charlie sends his love, angels,” Bosley342 greeted them, “Edgar was my friend and I know you cared for him deeply, Jane,” she moved in for a hug which Jane rejected. 

Adley gave Jane a sympathetic glance, “Hugs help.”

Jane reluctantly accepted Bosley342’s hug. Once the women parted, Bos342 instructed them to follow her to get cleaned up and form a plan to clean up the mess. 

Adley got into the car with the others checking her phone more frequently than she’d like to admit or have anyone notice. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were all inside the safehouse, Elena began to ask a lot of questions in a rapid-fire manner which would have been exhausting if there weren’t three women present to field each of her inquiries. 

After Elena asked all the questions she could think of she announced her conclusion about the Angels, “So, you’re like lady spies?”

Bos342 replies, her expression showing how glad she was for the inquiry to be over, “Yes, and now that we’ve cleared that up, it's time for you to tell us everything you can about Callisto.” 

“I helped create it,” Elena began, “I recently discovered a flaw in the design that it can be easily hacked and taken over to be used as a dangerous weapon. It can kill people by acting as an EMP. I brought it to my supervisor’s attention in hopes to gain a meeting with the CEO but he brushed off my concerns. When used, it mimics the symptoms of a stroke making it undetectable as the cause of death.”

Jane shook her head, “So, it’s the perfect weapon for assassination.”

Adley was about to ask if Callisto was on the market for sale but she was distracted by the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out, discreetly, and read the message from Bos, “Can you get away and meet up with me?”

Bosley342’s voice brought Adley back into the conversation with the question she’d been about to ask, “Is Callisto already in production?”

Elena gasped before speaking, “No, not yet. We’re behind schedule. There are six prototypes in the lab and I have one in my personal lab that I’ve been using to try and fix the issues,” she explained. 

Sabina looked at the girls, “We go in and get them, right? Pull a look-a-like.”

Bos342 nodded leaving Elena looking confused. Sabina and Jane joined Bos342 at the computer to look at employees at Brock Industries. 

Adley spoke up, “Having three for this job is probably enough. Do you think I should sit this one out?” she asked, her voice nervous which was unusual for her. 

Bosley342 glanced down toward Adley’s abdomen, “Is it because of your pregnancy? I’d be very interested to know who the father is.”

Jane and Elena looked shocked but Sabina already knew. 

“How did you know?” Adley asked, truly surprised. 

“Are you serious?” she replied with a laugh, “We track your health in various ways, Angel. It was very easy to see when your symptoms began. We probably knew before you suspected anything,” she moved back to Adley’s inquiry, “You can sit this mission out if you believe it’s necessary. This will be the only one allowed, though, if you wish to remain a member of this team,” she added a warning. 

Adley nodded, unsure of what her future held, but she responded to the text from Bos and grabbed some gear to take with her. She was growing more and more suspicious of Bosley342. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Bosley342 (Elizabeth Banks) is actually Rebecca so I’ve edited the past chapters and changed it moving forward. 

Adley left the safehouse dressed in leggings and a long top, in one of the more discreet cars available and headed for the location Bos had sent her. She arrived at a townhouse she’d never seen and pulled her car into the garage to hide her car. 

She found a door that led up a flight of stairs into a large open space. Her eyes locked onto Bos, who was sitting at the island within the kitchen in front of a tablet and a laptop. 

He turned at the sound of her footsteps, “I’m glad you made it. Come take a seat. Can I get you anything?” his voice was much calmer than she expected considering all the circumstances going on around the two of them.

“Just a water,” she replied causing him to stand up, “Are you working on your theory about the mole?”

Bos handed her a bottle of water, knowing she liked them room temp he always had some around, and nodded, “I learned shortly after my retirement that someone had placed a tracker into my body through my drink which wasn’t my initial alert but more of a confirmation of the suspicions I already had,” he answered. 

Adley took a deep breath as she took a seat next to Bos and glanced down at his work, “Who do you think it is?”

He leaned back after reclaiming his spot and crossed his arms, “Should we discuss other matters first?”

She shook her head, “I’d rather start with the mole and then move on to more personal matters, if that’s ok. I’m honestly still too nervous to hear your reaction,” she confessed.

“If that’s what you want,” Bos replied, “I find that perfectly acceptable.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her temple before he began breaking down his theory, “You’re going to find this hard to hear,” he prefaced, “But, all of my research is pointing to Rebecca as the mole. I believe she placed the tracker in my person because she suspected that I was on to her.”

Adley’s expression showed much less shock than Bos had expected to see. Before he could ask, she began to explain. 

“If I hadn’t been interacting with her over the past two days, I would never agree with this,” she began, “She already knew I was pregnant which seems to be more information than she should readily have available. And, she knew exactly where we were going to be during our mishap mission and after. Only Edgar, Elena, and the three of us knew,” she shared while agreeing with his research. 

Bos nodded, “That certainly does add more credibility to my suspicions. Does she know about our thoughts? Is it possible to tell?” he inquired, more intrigued by his mole theory than ever. 

Adley responded with a shrug, “I can’t really tell. I’ve been too distracted to really know what’s going on around me. I know that goes against everything from my training but it’s the truth,” she took a deep breath, “We can discuss the other situation now unless you’re prepared to cut ties with me completely, then I’m good to keep talking about Bosley 342,” she awkwardly transitioned. 

“Do you really believe that’s how I would feel?” Bos responded tenderly while wrapping his arm around her waist. 

She bit her lip, “I really don’t know. I never expected our relationship, or whatever we want to call it, would take a turn like this,” she answered honestly.

Bosley leaned in closer so he could close the gap between them and placed his lips to hers while shifting her position and placing her on the island in front of him. 

“I would love nothing more than to take our relationship to the next step,” he whispered against her cheek, “You can still be an Angel if you choose. Once this mole situation is handled, we can do anything we like,” he added before resuming their kiss with one hand grasping her neck and the other running up the leggings that covered her thighs. His actions sent shivers down her spine. 

“Are you serious?” she asked while partially breathless, “I hoped you would say something like that but I didn’t want to be unrealistic,” she admitted. 

Bos smiled against her lips, “Yes, I am quite serious,” he confirmed as his traveling hand made its way underneath her top so he could delicately pull it off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Adley received a page to return to the Berlin outpost after the others completed their mission. She said a regretful goodbye to Bos and made her way there. 

Adley arrived late that night and was greeted by their Saint at the front door. 

“My darling,” the Saint greeted, “I can not believe you are with child! You are one of very few Angels to fall under these circumstances. But not to worry because I have everything you need to perform at your very best,” he gave her a double kiss before guiding her into the loft where they found the others eating around a large table. 

Adley whispered to the Saint, “Thank you,” before turning her attention to her team, “I’m trusting the mission was a success. What’s our next move?” she asked as she took a seat at the Saint’s orders, even though she wasn’t very hungry. 

“The mission was only marginal success,” Rebecca replied before elaborating, “Someone got to the prototypes before we did and we’re running the data now to figure out who it is. And, the one Elena had in her lab had to be used for the escape.”

Sabina replied, “So...basically, we’re back at square one.”

“Once we finish our feast, we’ll see where the data leads us and move forward,” Rebecca stated to guide the conversation in a more positive direction. 

Adley nodded, wishing she could get Jane and Sabine alone to share what she knew and enjoyed the food along with the others. “This spread is wonderful,” she commented, “Edgar would have been honored.”

“He truly would have,” Jane agreed before the Angels continued their meal in silence. 

After the meal, Rebecca guided Sabina, Jane, and Elena into another room to go over the data. The Saint pulled Adley aside for a moment before she could join the others. 

He passed her a bottle filled with pills that looked like they sparkled.

“What are these?” Adley asked.

The Saint’s lips curled into a smile, “I have created custom prenatal vitamins for you. You better start taking them today because you are already behind,” he added, “And, I know John would want you to be taking the best care of yourself.”

Adley’s face gave away her surprise, “What do you mean?”

The Saint waved away her panic, “The others might not be able to tell but the chemistry between you two has always been electric. He’s the obvious answer to the father question,” he explained nonchalantly.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” she requested dropping her voice low without realizing it.

He shook his head, “You should know that I never would,” he changed the subject, “Now, one more thing before I release you back to the others.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Stay away from clothes that restrict too much around the abdomen,” he instructed, “If you’re going to continue fighting, at least do that.”

Adley nodded appreciatively before she walked away to regroup with the others. She was just in time to learn that their lead would be taking them on a trip to Istanbul. 

“To the closet, Angels,” Rebecca ordered before adding the need to keep this mission on a need-to-know basis.

“This is the closet of my dreams,” Elena announced while Jane, Adley, and Sabina began with bulletproof undergarments. “I can just take anything I want?” she asked still mystified by the assortment of choices.

“Borrow,” Jane replied while trying on some thigh-high boots. 

Sabina had a jacket hanging off of her shoulders when she heard what Jane said, “Is that a real thing?”

Adley laughed, “I think so, Sab.”

Adley looked through the clothing choices for things that wouldn’t fit tightly around her waist or hips. She stumbled upon a few rompers and shirt dresses that would do the trick paired with combat boots. She would still look the part and that was what mattered the most. 

Adley caught Sabina glancing at her picks but Rebecca reappeared before either one could address the other. 


	8. Chapter 8

When the Angels landed in Istanbul, they split up to look for leads on Flemming. Adley took that chance to meet up with Bosley since she’d alerted him to their location before they’d left. 

She met him at a hotel on the opposite side of the city from where she and the others were staying. 

Adley knocked on the door of the room number he’d given her. Bosley opened the door causing her to walk in and wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head against his chest. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this greeting,” he responded tenderly, “But, what’s this for?” while moving his arms to wrap around her.

After a few more moments, she released him, “I just miss you now that we see each other so much less,” she confessed then added with a small laugh, “Plus, I’m sure the hormones aren’t helping.”

He leaned in closer to place a kiss upon her cheek, “I trust the Saint gave you everything you’ll be needing?” he asked as he grasped her hand in his and guided her to the sofa on the balcony outside of his room. 

“I still can’t believe you told him,” Adley started their conversation back once she was comfortably resting in his arms, her head nuzzled into his neck.

She could feel his chest moving from laughter as he replied, “I needed someone I could trust ensuring you’re being properly cared for during this time. It’s hard not to feel as if I’m missing out on so many important moments.”

“You haven’t missed much,” she replied as she twisted in his arms to face him, “It’s still pretty early. I’m actually surprised you’re not trying to pull me from the field,” she added, resting her hand on his chest soothed by the feeling of his heartbeat, “You’ve always been so protective,” she commented. 

Bosley placed his hand on her cheek, “I would never dream of telling you what to do, Angel. Would I prefer you to take a back seat while carrying our child? Of course, but I also trust you to know your limits,” he explained.

Adley pushed herself off of the couch to straddle his lap curling her lips into a pout, “I do but it would be nice to have you close by to watch my back,” she pouted, “Can’t you just come back? Please…”

“You know I cannot do that,” he said as he grasped her hips, “We both have to be patient for a bit longer. Would you rather opt out of the mission and stay by my side?” he asked as reached forward to place kisses along her neck. 

She found herself distracted by his assault as she formed her answer, her voice coming out far more whispery than she would like, “I can’t abandon my team during the middle of a mission, especially when we’re trying to help a potential recruit,” she was finally able to explain.

“That's...what...makes...you...so...good,” he replied between each tender kiss he placed along her jawline sending chills down her spine. 

Adley stopped him by placing her lips to his before pulling away one last time, “I learned from the best.”


End file.
